The Pact
by Tashe Dangerous Eyes
Summary: I am here to see 'Ro. Would you get out of my way? Cyclops finally said and tried to move past Wolverine, but he put a hand on his chest stopping him. You are not going anywhere. His voice had a hint of a threat.
1. Chapter 1

The Pact

Disclaimer: The X-Men are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel Inc. There are references to the X-Men 2: X-Men United novel adaptation as written by Chris Claremont. Aside from this the story presented here is the total creation of this author.

Rating: This story is rated PG 13 for language and adult situations.

Summary: The tension between Cyclops and Wolverine reaches a boiling point when he realizes that he is truly in love. Meanwhile Storm has an inner struggle that makes her re-evaluate her position as an X-Man.

Author's notes: This story is based on the X-Men 2: X-Men United novel. Therefore there are events that differ from the movie version. The Nightcrawler character is not included in this story because it was not clear to me at the end of the novel if he was still with the team.

The Pact

Around him the night was quiet, and despite its large population the mansion was quiet, but inside of him peace was no where to be found. Here in front of her unopened door the shakes governing his body were increasing by the second. He didn't even remember walking to her door, it was almost as if he had been summoned and his body responded eagerly. He made no gesture to knock. This was her game, her rules, and he was just a willing puppet. As expected the doors opened on their own inviting him into her domain; a domain that he so desperately wanted to be a permanent part of. It took him a while to find her silhouette hidden by the shadows, the bottom part of her nightgown the only thing he could see. An alarming thought crept into his mind. _Why hadn't he smelled her before he saw her?_

He felt his senses working at less than the normal level of a normal human and he felt confused, lost, at her mercy. It was unnerving and thrilling at the same time. He walked towards her as if following a silent command, for at this moment their thoughts were as one, like the twin souls of two people that have been made for each other. Once he was in front of her she reached out and put a hand behind his neck pulling him into the darkness with her, claiming his mouth in a warm, fierce and yet tender kiss. He kissed her back with the passion he had been harboring since the first time he saw her and felt lost no more. Electricity started to run through his body making the sensation of the kiss unforgettable, and he made a promise to himself to never forget. Suddenly he realized that the electricity he had been feeling he could now see physically running all over his body. He jumped backwards away from her and into the soft light of the moon looking himself over, seeing the tiny lightning bolts fading away. This time it was her who walked towards him and he saw her face for the first time. Startled by the sight of Ororo Munroe he remained speechless, at least on the outside. Confusing thoughts filled his mind in a rush but he took note of every single one of them. This was not Jean and how come he was feeling all this passion for a woman that was not his beloved redhead. The realization did nothing to diminish his desire. The sight of her instead made it grow. He found himself not wanting to leave; he wanted to continue exploring the feelings that somehow were not completely strangers to him. Pulling her to him tightly, he kissed her again with purpose, all fantasies aside, knowingly, wanting someone else besides Jean, who was rapidly falling to a part of his mind where memories could not be so easily retrieved. Soon, passionate kisses became desperate ones. He had become the puppeteer; he was making the rules now. There was only one rule really; he was going to make Storm his that night. His body was about to explode with elation, but instead the intensity of it all woke him up.

Wolverine found himself in the darkness of his own room. The images of the vivid dream were still clear as water in his mind. It was not exactly what he had promised himself not to forget, but he didn't need any promises to know that Ororo Munroe was going to be in his mind and even his soul for quite a while. _It was just a_ _dream._ _Damn it! _He cursed in the privacy of his mind like saying it out loud would make everyone know what he was thinking, what he was feeling and how much he had liked it. Still, he was wondering how the star of this current dream had changed from Jean to… He didn't even know how to call her now. The words that were coming to mind weren't exactly proper. It was his passion talking. How was he going to face her the next day, or the days to come for that matter, when from one moment to the other she had become something entirely different to him? He wanted to enjoy the feel of her that was still in his mind and body so he put the thought aside. He'd have to deal with that later.

The next morning Wolverine was sitting at the kitchen table playing with a beer, his thoughts far away. After the dream, going back to sleep was impossible. He spent the rest of the night trying to make heads or tails out of it. However, at this point, he was still more confused than clear about what he was feeling and what he wanted. Jean Grey's smell reached his nostrils way before she made her entrance and he smiled to himself at the thought of his senses being back to normal even though they had never really stopped working properly. "Good morning, Logan."

"Jean," Wolverine answered barely looking at her. Jean moved to pull up a chair across from him, her cane was supporting her body enough to protect her broken foot, which was still healing. "Need help?" He asked all of a sudden remembering her condition.

"No, thank you. I got it." She sat down looking at him and had the impression that he was avoiding eye contact with her. _That's odd. _She thought.

"How are you feeling?" He asked really concerned about her well being. Of all of them she was the one who had sustained more injuries. She lost her sight and broke her foot all thanks to that '_one eye moron' _boyfriend of hers.

"Even though I wasn't totally blind because I could see through any of you, it is really nice to have my sight back. This damn foot however, is taking too long to heal. I wish I had your healing factor."

"I wish I could lend it to you." Their eyes finally met for the briefest of moments and then he lowered his gaze again. Jean noticed the beer in his hands when he resumed playing with it. Beer was not something one would normally find in the school's fridge. It was an alien product among all the healthy food Storm and Jean always bought for them all. However, with the new addition to their family beer was becoming less abnormal no matter how out of place it looked. "Logan, you're not going to have a beer for breakfast, are you?" Wolverine looked up at her with a neutral expression.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"That is not healthy you know." She was talking to him and observing him. Jean was wondering if this was just typical Logan behavior or if there was something bothering him.

"It hasn't killed me yet." Wolverine got up from his chair and walked towards the coffeepot that was programmed to start making the coffee at 6am every morning. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" He asked her softly.

"Did you make it?" She asked him with a half smile.

"No." He responded in the same way.

"Then yes." Came her reply this time with a full smile prompting him to smile as well, the tension easing a bit.

"I'll do that, if you don't mind." Scott Summers' voice filled the room with determination as he approached Jean and tenderly kissed her forehead. Then he walked up to Wolverine and extended his hand asking him for the coffee mug. Wolverine gave it to him with a scowl and started moving back to his chair when he stopped suddenly. He became nervous, as if he was about to be discovered doing something wrong. His appearance became important to him and he struggled to make his common clothes look decent. Realizing he was still standing in the same spot he took a seat, combing his hair with his hand at the same time. Jean noticed this and wondered what had caused this awkward display of demeanor when the answer presented itself in the form of Ororo Munroe. She took it upon herself to be even more observant of Wolverine since things apparently had taken a turn for the interesting out of the blue.

"Good morning to you all." Storm greeted everyone in a soft tone of voice. They all responded and smiled at her except for Wolverine who now was paying total attention to his still unopened beer trying desperately not to look at her even though he was dying to. Jean was paying the same kind of attention to him.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, 'Ro?" Cyclops offered gesturing to the coffeepot with his own coffee mug.

"No thank you Scott. I rather have some juice and…" Storm's voice trailed off when she noticed Wolverine playing with the beer and frowned incredulous. "Logan!" She called his name and his head snapped to attention looking at her for the first time that morning, whether he was ready to or not. "You are not thinking about drinking beer at this hour, are you?" At the question, Jean looked at him wondering what he would say to Storm after what he had answered to her when she asked the same earlier. She was quite amused with Wolverine's expression. He looked just like a little boy that had been caught red handed.

"No." Came his defensive answer.

"Then, what are you doing with that?" Storm said pointing at the beer in his hands, arching one eyebrow. Wolverine stood up from the table and walked to the fridge as he spoke.

"I took it by mistake, you know, force of habit. I was going for some juice. My mind must be elsewhere. You said you wanted juice. Can I get you some? What kind do you want?" His monologue came in a rush. Jean was now certain that something was going on with him.

"Orange juice would be nice, thank you." He took the juice out of the fridge and poured two glasses. He handed one to her and pulled up a chair for her to sit on and then took a seat himself. Storm pushed the chair back to its place making Wolverine sit up straight in his. "I will take mine outside."

"Why?" Cyclops asked curious.

"I feel like taking a sun bath. Besides I need to meditate, to talk to the goddess." With nothing else, she turned around and left. Jean noticed Wolverine looking the way Storm had gone, disappointment all over his face. Wolverine sat back slumped in his chair, the glass of juice still in his hand. He then looked at Cyclops and saw that he was not the only one that had been looking Storm's way and that made him frown.

"I'll be right back." Cyclops said putting his coffee mug down on the kitchen counter and walked out after Storm. At this Wolverine set the glass of juice on the table away from him almost too hard, spilling a bit. Immediately he saw the glass making its way back to him on its own. He realized Jean was using her telekinesis to push it back to him.

"You better drink your juice, Logan." She said looking at him, then shifted her gaze facing the kitchen door. "Doctor's orders." She then looked back at him and he had the feeling she was not talking about herself. He didn't move. "She'll ask you." Wolverine took the glass giving in and finished the juice in large gulps.

"See ya." Setting the glass back down he stood up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside Cyclops had caught up with Storm looking rather worried. "Are you ok, 'Ro?" Storm sighed loudly. She knew this was coming. Every time they were out on a mission, no matter how simple, Cyclops always felt the need to make sure everyone was all right both physically and mentally. Sometimes she felt there was no need for his worries, after all she was quite capable of taking care of herself. This time however, there was some base to it. Still, she knew that what she was going through wasn't something that he could help her with. Not for now anyway. What she needed was to meditate and be on her own for a while.

"Scott, I am alright."

"You don't look alright to me 'Ro." He moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly as a gesture to encourage her to talk to him.

Wolverine found a window and had a clear view of the X-Men talking outside. He didn't know what to make of Cyclops' gesture running out after Storm like he had done, but now watching him an idea was forming in his head.

"Listen Scott, I appreciate your concern and you are right, I am not totally fine. But for now, I just need some time to deal with this on my own. Please?" She asked of him with pleading eyes and he backed off. Wolverine felt the tension he was feeling ease a little when Cyclops took his hand off of her.

"I wish that you could talk to me, or Jean. I'm not the only one who is concerned, you know, she is too." Storm remained silent but nodded her understanding. "Listen, since you are going to be dealing with whatever it is you need to deal with, there is something you should know." After listening to his words, it was now Storm's turn to be concerned and it showed in her features. Wolverine saw her face and wished he could be closer to hear what they were talking about. He wondered what could he be telling her to make her look like that.

"What is it?"

"Some of the kids are nervous. Some saw, others heard about your awesome display of powers. They seem to be a little afraid. It's almost as if it just hit them, you know, why is it that you are called Storm."

"By the goddess." Storm exclaimed flabbergasted, almost sad. The last thing she ever wanted and definitely didn't need right now was to feel like she had to keep track of every single cell in her body, every thought, every emotion, because there were people around her afraid of her loosing control and harming them. The very people she was there to protect that she had been protecting. She turned away from Cyclops almost about to cry surprising him with her reaction. Whatever she was going through was more intense that he had realized. He tried to grab her and calm her down but she wouldn't let him touch her.

Wolverine was pacing in front of the window now, but came to a sudden halt at Storm's reaction to whatever Cyclops had said to her. He saw his attempt at grabbing her and she shying away from him. His right hand's claws came out with a znit sound and he just wanted to run there and…do what? Why all of a sudden he felt he had the right to intervene?

In his study Charles Xavier raised his eyes from his newspaper. He thought silently for a moment. Then resumed reading.

"Ororo please calm down." Cyclops pleaded with her.

"How can they be afraid of me? I am here to protect them, to guide them. All of us are. How can I do that if they do not trust me?" She said sadly.

"I didn't say that they didn't trust you, only that they were a bit afraid. Maybe that's not even the right word. It is more like surprised. They are surprised of how powerful you really are. They trust you, they depend on you, they love you and they know that whenever they need you, that you will be there for them, for all of us no matter what. They know that. So do I." Cyclops saw her relax. What he had said had stricken a never, before and now as well. He reached for her once more and this time she let herself be guided into his embrace and accepted his comforting arms for a while. "Now I understand the things you need to sort through, and I'll give you time if you give me permission to worry as much as I know I'm going to worry anyway. Deal?" Storm looked up at him and smiled. It wasn't her usual radiant smile but he accepted it anyway.

"Deal." She said finally. He kissed her temple and then let go of her and saw her disappear into the huge garden, one of many in the immense mansion. He could only hope that her goddess would concede her the peace she was looking for.

Another znit sound, this time out of his left hand, filled the air around the window where Wolverine was practically fuming by now. He didn't know what was worse, Cyclops upsetting Storm to the point of tears, or him hugging and kissing her. The ideas faltered him before but now he knew exactly what he wanted to do to Cyclops. His imagination had no limits when he was this angry. Still, he was squeezing a rational thought among the murderous ones. _Am I like this for Jean's sake or…? _'Logan, meet me in my study at once.' Wolverine almost jumped at the sound of the Professor's voice in his head. He looked down at his claws and pulled them in looking around to see if anyone had seen him in such state. Wolverine looked back to where Cyclops and Storm had been standing but no one was there anymore. He already knew what the Professor wanted with him if his tone had been any indication and reluctantly made his way to the study.

"Come in please." Wolverine couldn't help but chuckle. It was just natural that the Professor wouldn't even allow him to knock on the door. That was the problem with telepaths. They perceived too much for anyone else's comfort. Wolverine let himself in and closed the door behind him. "Logan."

"You wanted to see me?" He said avoiding eye contact. He seemed to be doing a lot of that this particular day.

"Indeed. Have a seat." The Professor guided his wheelchair towards the couch where he indicated Wolverine to take a seat. Once they were face to face, he proceeded. "Could you kindly explain why the sudden need to 'slowly gut' Scott Summers? I believe that one was the least horrid of your alternatives." Wolverine squinted a little at the Professor's words and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but said nothing. "Well?"

"I have my reasons." It was all he said. The Professor arched his eyebrows and looked at him incredulous.

"I don't think your reasons are ever going to be good enough. I thought you and Scott were past this cold war."

"What ever gave you that idea? Besides, this is totally different."

"Then tell me."

"Not yet if ever. I'm not a hundred percent sure, just about half that."

"When you get to seventy five, I want you to tell me. I'm sure there are better ways to deal with the situation. Until then, restrain yourself from butchering anyone. I'm serious." The Professor said, warning him. Wolverine made his way to the door and opened it. Then he looked back at the Professor.

"I can promise you that much Professor, though I've been told I have a killer punch." Then he left. Professor Xavier shook his head. He knew the man they called Wolverine was called that way for a reason, but he just hoped that he wouldn't let that go to his head and do something crazy.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had taken him long enough to find a window with the desired view, but finally, here he was inexplicably doing more of the same, watching Storm. She was in the middle of a multicolor bed of flowers meditating, praying to some goddess. He wondered if this goddess of hers ever responded to her prayers. He didn't even pray to the God everybody else knew. Faith was not his thing. However, because of the way he was feeling since the dream, he knew that some kind of divine intervention was going to be needed to make it through the day.

He barely had the time to pretend he was doing anything but looking out the window before Bobby Drake and Rogue found him. Normally nobody could surprise him but at the moment he was quite distracted. _That woman is quite an attraction. Distraction! _He corrected himself.

"Hi Logan. We were lookin' for you." Rogue said smiling with Bobby standing tall behind her. Wolverine looked them over. He couldn't help but notice that lately those two were becoming inseparable. He liked Bobby and was happy for Rogue. It also meant she was no longer hung up on him.

"We need to ask you something." Bobby said and Wolverine kept silent waiting for him to continue. When neither of them spoke he became impatient.

"Spit it out, kids. I don't have all day." Rogue spoke first, tip toeing around the subject, not knowing how to ask the question, so she let it out slowly.

"We…kind of wanted t' know if…you were…'fraid during the missile attack?" Wolverine snorted.

"What kind of question is that? You'd have to already be dead not to be afraid of being blown up out of the sky."

"That's not what she means." Bobby interjected and Wolverine looked at him waiting for him to explain. "Were you afraid with what Storm did? We have never seen her use her powers to that extent. All those tornadoes, the wind, the powerful rumble of the thunder…"

"Ain't irrational fear. Ah mean if you felt this way as well then it's kind o' normal for us t' be a little 'fraid. So, were you?" Rogue asked, her expression matching what she was feeling.

"What exactly are you afraid of? Her powers or is it her?" Wolverine said very serious. He found it a little unfair that after all she did for all of them, they were having second thoughts about Storm's loyalty or good intentions. _Or perhaps I'm just too on edge today._

"I think it is the realization of how real this all is. We are here in this school with so many kids that are like us. We try to learn to use our powers, to understand what we are, what we can become. Until now, for us kids, all was like studying musical notes on a pentagram. But it is only when you hear the music that you realize what you were really looking at. We see Storm every day. We learn academics from her and we learn about our powers from her too. It seems that along the way we failed to realize that the reason she is the teacher is because she has already become who she is suppose to be. Sure we have seen her using her powers, but we never thought she was that powerful. Some think she could even be more powerful and that is scary." Bobby said in a rush but his words were spoken like he had been thinking about the subject since the whole missile situation happened.

"It's almost as i' she's in a whole other level o' her own." Rogue continued for him. "Ah've heard she has even been worshiped as a goddess back in Africa. Ah can certainly understand why. She has this stately persona, this…regality t' her that makes her, Ah don't know, unique. Ah sure am glad she is on our side. Ah mean, how could you stop her?" Rogue started to think about her own question, like looking for a solution to a problem that didn't exist. This time Wolverine had to voice his indignation even though Storm didn't need to be defended.

"Are you questioning her loyalty? Is that it? Do you think one day she is going to lose it and fry you on the spot? Or perhaps you think one day she is going to side with the highest bidder. You want me to tell you that I wasn't afraid so you can convince yourselves that you don't have to worry. Or do you want me to say that I was, and what would you do then, tell the Professor to keep her on a short leash?"

"No, you have misunderstood us." Rogue said defensively. "We didn't mean that." Wolverine opened his mouth but he didn't have time to say anything else as Jean's voice interrupted him.

"Logan." Jean looked at him intensely to keep him quiet and he sighed. He was more than happy to have someone put an end to the heated conversation, even though he knew the heat was coming from him. Jean then turned to Bobby and Rogue and talked to them in a tone that left no room for doubts. "I understand how you feel. I was there with you and saw what she did, what she is capable of doing. But I've seen this before and knew about the extent of her powers. Perhaps it took you by surprise to witness it so close and personal, but now you know as well. But let me tell you something that you should know by now. Storm may be one of the most powerful mutants, but that does not compare to the power of her heart and her undying determination to do what it's right. She has a lot of passion for what she does and that includes doing whatever it is in her power to keep us safe. As part of the X-Men team, I have seen this many times over and I know she will not stop as long as she is breathing. And one more thing, even with all her power and the many ways in which she can destroy an enemy, Ororo has sworn to never take a life, even if it means loosing her own. She will be there for you, for us all whenever we need her. I suggest you get use to the idea of her being who she is and forget your fears because there's no need for them." Rogue and Bobby lowered their heads as if ashamed of having been afraid of a fellow x man and silently left, leaving Jean and Wolverine alone.

Wolverine kept quiet during Jean's short speech. He was surprised by some of the things Jean had said about Storm that he didn't know. But mostly he was surprised to learn how she felt about her, about how close the two of them apparently were. When the kids left and Jean fell silent, he took it as his cue to leave as well, but her words stopped him. "You didn't answer."

"What?"

"You didn't answer Rogue's question. Were you afraid?"

"Were you?" Wolverine asked back still not answering himself.

"Of course. That was quite a display. The whole thing was more than unnerving."

"I was too. I'd never seen a live tornado, let alone so many, being manipulated at will like rag dolls. So much power at her fingertips. The kids were right. It suddenly hits you. That is why she is called Storm. To think I made fun of that when I first met you all. If only I had known who I was messing with. Like Rogue said, we are lucky that she chose our side." Wolverine shook his head understanding more and more the veracity of his own words. "Although I should add you were pretty amazing yourself, destroying that missile."

"For all the good it did us." She said sounding disappointed.

"Well, between the two of you, you kept us alive long enough until Magneto appeared. At that point we were all like the kids, scared out of our minds." Jean made a gesture indicating that she agreed with him.

"Speaking of the kids, don't you think you over reacted?"

"I know, I know. I'm just a little on edge today."

"I've noticed. Care to share what is bothering you?" Jean walked to the window resting her cane against the wall as well as her body, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for his reply. Wolverine moved away from the window in an attempt to keep her from seeing that Storm was just outside that very window. To him, she was suspicious enough as it was.

"There's nothing to share."

"I beg to differ." Jean looked down like in deep thought and then spoke again. "What is it about her today that makes you so nervous and moody?"

"Who?" He wanted to play innocent but he knew she was on to him. _Damn telepacrap! _He thought.

"Ororo." She said matter-of-factly, looking at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jean couldn't believe that Wolverine kept pretending with her of all people.

"Come on, Logan. The way you were acting this morning from even before the moment she entered the kitchen."

"How was I acting?" He said nonchalant.

"Like a good obedient boy." _Is she upset? I'm the one who should be upset at this interrogation. _Wolverine thought before answering with yet another question.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You wouldn't put the beer back in the fridge for me and you haven't come to my defense. Plus you have spent part of the morning diligently looking out of the windows." She looked out the window for a long moment and then back at him again to let him know he couldn't hide things from her.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Jean tried to respond to that but he kept talking. "Have you been watching me all morning? Or perhaps you've been up here without invitation." He said touching his head hard, his temper rising. "I don't appreciate that, Red. Besides, it is not me who you should be keeping track of." He started to leave.

"What do you mean by that Logan?" She knew he had heard her, but there was no one to answer. He had already gone. His words made no sense to her and she couldn't figure him out. To her he was more of a stranger that day than the first time they met.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The perfume of the flowers, their beauty and their array of colors were the theme around every single one of the mansion's gardens. They were allowed to grow freely and in turn they accentuated the beauty of the stylish mansion. They were yet another gift from Mother Nature. One of the simplest and most beautiful. To her, they were like a welcome mat inviting her to take her rightful place as Mother Nature's preferred daughter. And today, she really needed to be one with nature and with the elements. Storm had been sitting in the soft grass most of the morning, complementing the serene scenery. Inside her however, said serenity had been hard to obtain. In her mind her chants had finally taken the place of what earlier that very morning had been a compact version of what she had created a few days ago with the almost total manifestation of her powers. It had taken her a lot of meditation and deep concentration to settle down the remaining effects that were the consequence of her letting go to the degree she had. Physically, she knew she needed to gain total control over her weather manipulation since it was so intimately attached to her emotions, and that was the problem. Her emotions were unstable. More than a mutant, Storm was first and foremost a human being. It was her humanity, her love for life, her courage, the way she found enjoyment in the simplest of things, what had gained her the admiration and respect of all that knew her. Even though she was a member of a team, she had her own rules to follow, and strong beliefs around which she had molded her life. More often than not, she has found herself in situations in which those rules and those beliefs have been threatened. She has had to make decisions on the spot. Hard decisions that involved helping, saving, pleasing others while at the same time trying not to betray herself, and it was taking its toll on her. It was not like she needed to decide whether to go or stay. Her place was here with Charles Xavier and the X-Men. This mansion that was a haven for unique and special beings was her home. What she needed was to come to terms with what it meant to be an x man; that the life she had chosen for herself was always going to be full of danger and was always going to ask of her to give her best. This she understood and was willing to do. But she was not willing to pay the ultimate price and in the past days, she had come too close. It was one of those hard decisions: to save the world and take a life, however disturbed the young man was, or to go by her beliefs and doom the world. If the young man had not let go of the Professor, how far would she have gone? Fortunately, it didn't come to that. Fortunately, she had made the right decision. But being an x man, there's always a next time. She needed to find her balance and the strength to continue fighting for a better tomorrow. She only hoped that Charles Xavier's dream, now hers as well, was worth it.

Storm felt the calm she was longing for wash over her. The elements around her were responding to her well-improved mood. Her emotions were calmer with the renewed determination to continue the fight for what she thought was right for all mutants and humans alike. And she found strength in the faith she had in her goddess that she would not abandon her in her times of struggle.

A sudden change in the air behind her let her know that she was not going to be alone much longer. She could tell there were two figures behind her. Their silence was a sign of respect and she knew it was up to her to start the conversation. "Come closer. You may sit by my side." Rogue and Bobby were rather relieved to hear her invitation and did as told. But instead of siting by her they chose to sit facing her. Storm kept her eyes closed a while longer and this made them a little nervous. Then they jumped at the sound of her voice. "What can I do for you?" She said finally opening her eyes. Bobby elbowed Rogue softly, prompting her to speak first.

"We wanted t' talk t' you 'bout somethin'." Rogue looked at Bobby hoping he would continue, but he remained silent. They looked at each other for a while and then back at Storm. Their little meeting became a stare contest until Storm broke the silence.

"Perhaps you only planned this far. You may come back tomorrow and see how much further along you can get." Storm looked at them seriously and saw a hint of panic on their faces. She let out a laugh and saw them relax a little. "Children, whatever it is you need to talk about, if you now feel I cannot help, maybe Charles…"

"No." Bobby finally said interrupting her. "We need to talk to you."

"Very well. You know I am here for you and I will try to help you as best I can." It was a simple statement, but for Rogue and Bobby, it was much more than that. It was a testament to the veracity of Jean's earlier proclamations about Storm. They looked at each other again, knowing without speaking that they were thinking the same thing. Whatever fear was left was now forgotten. There was only one thing they felt they needed to do. Storm saw the silent exchange and wondered what could they possibly needed to talk to her about that was so difficult for them to begin. She remembered what Scott had said to her earlier about the kids being afraid because of what she did. _'Some saw'_, he had said. Bobby and Rogue had been there. Was it that? And if it was, what could she say to ease their minds?

"Storm?" She came back to the present at the sound of her code name.

"You may call me Ororo." Rogue said nothing, just lowered her head thinking how could she be so informal with someone she considered to be above everybody else. Instead she decided to tackle the impending issue.

"We owe you an apology." Storm was taken aback by the statement. It was not what she was expecting them to say.

"What is it that you need to apologize for?" She asked intrigued.

"The day of the missile attack," Bobby started. "…we really thought we were done. I mean, it seemed like we wouldn't loose those planes and the radar constant beeping indicating we were locked and then they fired the missiles. What you did with the x jet to trick the missiles just saved us momentarily and when they came at us again I was thinking that there was no way we can pull that one again. But then I could see your eyes turning white and I wondered what you could possibly do to save us, hoping that you could do something to save us. I just never…" Bobby trailed off, the memories overwhelming him.

"We never thought that you not only could do somethin' t' help us but that that somethin' was goin' t' be so impressive." Rogue finished for him.

"I hope you don't misunderstand us like Logan did." Bobby spoke again after calming down.

"Logan? What did he say?" Storm inquired.

"Nothin'." Rogue answered giving Bobby an exasperated look. "He has a bad temper. Ah think he just didn't want t' talk t' us. Probably didn't even hear what we said. Anyway," She said in a rush to take Storm away from the Wolverine thread of conversation. "…we wanted to apologize because, after that day, we sort o' pondered too much 'bout…Ah mean we felt intimidated by you and even…" Rogue suddenly stopped, her nerve rapidly fading.

"What?" Storm asked. Even though this was part of the things she had had to sort through during her meditation, she was very calm. Her calmness came from understanding. When Rogue didn't answer she asked again. "Even what, Rogue?"

"Ah just wondered…"

"We wondered how things would be like if Magneto had gotten to you before the Professor did." Bobby's voice was barely over a whisper as if the volume of his voice would make the words any less offensive, and he really felt like he may be doing exactly that.

"Ah don't think it's wrong of us t' be a little intimidated by what you can do. What was wrong of us was t' have ever considered that you could be on any other side but ours. The way you are, the things you teach us, your respect for all livin' things... You helped save our lives not because it was your duty, not because you could. You are not here because you have t' or have no other choice. You do all those things simply because you are you. You are Storm. We know that now and we promise you t' never forget." Rogue felt Bobby's hand on her shoulder and understood he was showing his approval. There was nothing else they could say. Nothing else for them to do but wait for a response that would relieve them of the burden they had brought upon themselves. Storm seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She had taken in every single one of their words that strangely had taken her to a moment of her past that she rarely thought of anymore. Suddenly aware of the silence she focused her gaze on them and offered her hands for them to hold. Bobby took one of her hands immediately, but almost regretted it when he saw Rogue struggling with hesitation. Storm noticed this too and smiled at her, not a simple smile but one that gave Rogue reassurance. Finally Rogue took her other hand in her gloved one and Storm squeezed it gently. Then she spoke.

"I can see you have given this a lot of thought and I appreciate your sincere apology. But I must also say that there is no need for one. I remember, though it is not often, when I first discovered I had the ability to manipulate weather conditions. I was even more afraid then than you are now. I did not understand what was happening to me but in time I came to accept this blessing. I never saw it as a curse. From the moment I started to gain control over the elements, I used them for good. I was in Africa then, trying to get back to my roots, doing some very needed soul searching, and I can assure you, I found myself. A few years later Charles Xavier came to me and asked me to join the X-Men. He helped me understand what I was, but he never had to tell me or make me understand what I should do with this awesome power I command. I already knew. Here with the X-Men I have grown as a person, but when the Professor found me I was already on the right path." Storm paused seeing the looks on both their faces. They seemed to be fascinated with her openness, grateful because she was sharing this part of her life with them. Still she was not done. "You are correct about one thing though. It would be foolish of an enemy not to fear the power that is Storm." Storm felt their tension through their hands and smiled inwardly. She spoke again on a more friendly voice. "It is also foolish of a friend to fear Ororo Munroe. Magneto would not have had a chance then. He still does not. I am an x man till the end." She squeezed their hands and searched their eyes looking for any sign that they had understood and was rewarded by wide smiles.

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

Cyclops was looking for Storm and saw the trio from a short distance. He hoped they were not aggravating Storm's state of mind but relaxed when he saw them all smiling. He called after them. "Come on people. Time to get to work. We have a mansion to repair." The three of them stood up and walked up to him. "Jean has some instructions for you." Cyclops said to Rogue and Bobby who went to look for Jean immediately, but Cyclops lightly touched Storm's arm keeping her from leaving. "Feeling better?" He asked her as worried as he had been before. Storm saw that he was not kidding about that.

"Much. Thank you." This time her smile was a full one and he felt relieved.

"Good." He put his hand in the small of her back guiding her towards the mansion. Wolverine was coming out the door when he saw Cyclops talking with Storm in yet another private moment and once again he frowned. Like feeling eyes on her, Storm looked at him and waved her hand hello. Wolverine changed his expression to a softer one and waved back. The three of them joined Jean and started talking. Wolverine thought that between how he was feeling about Storm, how mad he was at Cyclops and Jean keeping an eye on him that that was going to be a very long day.

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nights were not kind to Wolverine and this night was not an exception. If at all it was more full of torment than those plagued with nightmares of a past he hardly remembered, and he was not even asleep. How could he fall asleep when every time he closed his eyes her face kept coming to his mind? But it was not only her face. It was her body, her hair, her eyes, her voice, her smell…Storm had taken command of his mind and his soul. Normally, he wouldn't try to push the thoughts of a beautiful woman out of his mind, but they were overwhelming him. And it wasn't just that, he was reliving the entire day over and over. Sometimes feeling confused, sometimes feeling sad and disappointed, but most of the time feeling angry, and as was typical of him, his anger was directed at Cyclops. However, he also spent the day working and even with his healing factor, he needed to rest and he needed to sleep. If only he could clear his thoughts.

_Clear skies and nothing but royal blue as far as the eye can see. Or is it cobalt? Perhaps cerulean… I don't know. I just know it is the color of her eyes and it holds the same bright light. The sun shines down on the earth uninterrupted by clouds and the wind blows gently, caressing everything in its path and carrying with it the scent of wild flowers. I have seen this many times in my life on the open road and I have felt every fiber of my wild side vibrate within me with ecstasy, feeling the freedom that lies beyond the prison that is my mind. _

_I don't know how old I am. Sometimes I feel I'm too old to keep on going. Sometimes, when life finds a way to teach me yet another lesson, not old enough. But right now, I feel like a damn teenager. I've become a mass of confused thoughts and feelings. I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought I knew where I was going. But all of a sudden, like a force of nature, she changed all that. And she is a force of nature. She is nature. The way she is, the way she feels nature reflects and that is how I find myself learning something new; a new way of seeing a perfect day. The blue sky is her eyes looking at me, her smile the sun that tans my skin, the wind her hands that nurture me and brings me her scent, my mind free, and yet my heart a prisoner of her spell. How could I not be confused? I'm no longer me, the tough guy who guts first and ask questions never, but I find that I don't care. She will also teach me many lessons and I want to learn._

Wolverine left his bed. He couldn't stand it anymore. The more he tried to clear his thoughts, the more he went back to thinking about Storm. Daydreaming, Jesus Christ, he was daydreaming now? And when the hell had he become so sentimental? If trying not to think was not working, perhaps he could tire himself to sleep. Like a creature of the night, Wolverine started to make his way towards the danger room to try and get rid of the stress he was under. He needed to calm his nerves, his anxiety and his anger, since being so unnerved was not a state he liked to be in. He walked with purpose down the halls of the dark mansion concentrating in what he needed to do, not paying attention to the route he knew by heart. His feet braved the cold floor, his hands were itching to take on any challenge, his mind yearning to be freed of any thought, but then he needed to answer a very important question. _How the hell did I end up here?_ Coming to a halt and taking notice of his surroundings he found himself at the foot of the stairwell leading to Storm's loft.

Wolverine looked up the stairs for a long time just wondering too many things at the same time to make any sense of them. He sat on a step and rested his head on his hands accepting defeat. He just couldn't escape what was happening to him, but most importantly, he couldn't escape her. He felt the confusion and the uneasiness coming back to him and that made him angry. So much indeed that his claws came out and he felt more than ready to cause some destruction, but he stopped himself. _Not here, not now. _He wouldn't dare interrupt her peaceful dreams after the day she had had. He wasn't sure what was with Cyclops and Storm, but he didn't need to be psychic to know she was upset about something and that he was the cause. _If only I could have an interrogation session with 'beam guy'. _If only he had the guts to ask her. He looked up the stairs again this time resting his head against the wall and let his mind wander back to the scenes that were haunting him.

_It was already past noon. The day was halfway gone and amazingly the work was also halfway done. It was one of the advantages of living on a mansion full of people with special abilities; they could all put them to good use. His abilities however, on this specific day were a burden. Even his healing factor was not needed to recuperate from the exhaustion caused by working almost nonstop on a sunny day. And a sunny day it was, but it was not hot at all. In fact, it was a very pleasant day with cool breeze constantly keeping them fresh. Storm had seen to that. Praised be the goddess, the weather goddess that is. But the fact was that he couldn't turn off any of his abilities and so he was too aware of everything that went on around him and circumstances were having a field day with him._

_Outside the mansion, Wolverine was piling up debris left behind by their unwanted visitors to be taken out with the trash, or perhaps they could come up with some creative way to get rid of it. All of a sudden he noticed that the air around him became even cooler. He looked around but saw nothing. Smelled the air but again nothing, yet he knew she was coming. "Looking for me?" His head jerked up in an instant and in time to see Storm descending to the ground with a tray of beverages. "I think I got you this time." _

_"No, you didn't."_

_"Yes, I did. You were surprised to see me." Storm insisted with a playful smile on her face._

_"I was not." Wolverine said on a serious tone as if his reputation was on the line, but almost immediately softened it realizing Storm was just teasing him. "I didn't know you were so sneaky." He said taking a glass from the tray she was offering him. _

_"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Logan." This caused him to arch an eyebrow and a bad boy like smile formed on his lips._

_"Then perhaps you could tell me a thing or two." He said never changing his expression. That was until he took a sip of his glass and his face became contorted with disgust, almost making him spit out what he was drinking. "Lemonade?" He asked outraged. _

_"What? Were you expecting something else?" Storm asked smiling inwardly._

_"You're damn right. Where the hell is my beer?" He said putting the glass back on the tray with a little extra force to make his point. Storm took the glass and offered it to him again, but he just let her hand hang in the air._

_"People drink orange juice in the morning and lemonade in a day like this. They do not have beer for breakfast and at every chance they get. It is not good for you, this is." Wolverine didn't move. "Come on, take it. It is not going to kill you." Their eyes met. His were mad and reluctant. Hers were persistent and too damn beautiful to resist so he took the glass from her still extended hand, however, scarcely deigned. "You will learn to appreciate it. I promise you." With a radiant smile and giving him a wink she left the same way she came, carried by the wind. Wolverine was waiting for her to be far enough to throw the juice away when he noticed that the temperature was rising. "Well, well, she is sneaky and manipulative. I like it!" He said to himself smiling. He gestured with the glass towards the mansion like making a toast and then drank the lemonade. _

Coming back to the present, Wolverine found himself feeling delight at the thought of Storm having a little bit of a wild side herself. He couldn't imagine how a woman like her didn't have someone in her life. She was so beautiful, intelligent, sweet…_I could go on. _Maybe it is her powers. What normal guy would feel man enough to be with a woman who can destroy entire cities with one thought? Of course, that is if he can get past the hate people feel for all the mutants. Not any guy he knew, and she would surely tell him about her true identity. Only a fellow mutant could have a chance with a woman like Storm. Wolverine shifted on the step suddenly feeling very upset. The last thought made him remember a disconcerting occurrence between Storm and Cyclops of which he caught too little, perhaps too much, but definitely enough to make his insides twist with disappointment and anger. Mostly he just couldn't believe it and didn't want to believe it. Wolverine stood up and started pacing in front of the flight of stairs remembering…

_"Come to me, my love." Wolverine said to the beer he was taking out of the fridge. He was finally going to get himself a 'decent' drink. Sorry, Storm, but this is what I like. He thought while downing almost the entire beer in one gulp. He heard voices coming from somewhere, but he just tuned them out. He finished the beer in his hand and grabbed another from the fridge. The voices kept coming to his hears, but this time he paid attention recognizing Storm's voice and then, Cyclops'. The empty can of beer he still held in his hand was immediately crunched into a ball. Wolverine tossed the empty can into the trash and opened the other one. Then, he started to silently walk towards the voices, finally making out what they were saying, but all of a sudden, wishing he hadn't._

_"Scott please, do not ask this of me." Storm pleaded with the X-Men leader._

_"Come on 'Ro. I need you." Cyclops' voice was firm but his tone was less than demanding. And they were talking almost in whispers. _

_"Do not make me do this right now. You know how I am feeling. Besides, what about Jean? She could…"_

_"Forget Jean. You know she is hurt and I'm giving her time until she feels better. It's not the same with her. It has to be you. I need this, and I know you need this too. It has always been you and me, Storm. We can't lose what we have. Do you know what I mean?" Cyclops' voice went even lower in volume with his last sentence. There was a long pause. Wolverine peeked from behind the corner and looked at them. He was not surprised and yet disappointed at seeing them in what it seemed to him an intimate embrace. Not sure if he was going to be able to contain himself if he kept watching them, he went behind the wall again. Shortly after, Cyclops resumed talking. "Look, you know I don't want to pressure you, but I'm doing this for us. Just promise me that you'll think about it." Say no, Storm, please, say no. Wolverine held his breath as if Storm's next words were going to define the rest of his life. His eyes were closed and he braced himself for the worst. He was never about hope._

_"I promise, Scott. I will let you know soon and, thank you for showing that you still need me." Never about hope. He stood still. The sound of steps going away was unimportant. Those words were going to haunt him forever. He finally opened his eyes, the image of the embrace in his mind blurring what he was actually seeing. Wolverine walked out of the mansion slowly, the beer forgotten on some table he found on his way. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he was really sad. He felt sad for Jean, sad for Storm, and sad for himself. Why? His mind wondered for a moment. Damn it, because I really care. Oh Storm…_

_Later…_

_"You look like a lost soul. Mind if I join you?" Jean stood next to Wolverine who was outside smoking, too upset to even care about the Professor's warning. Jean please, just go away and leave me alone. Damn, I hope she didn't hear that. Like I said, damn telepacrap! "Well?" Jean insisted. Wolverine sighed._

_"Fine, but I should warn you, you'd probably be safer elsewhere. Or at least you should be elsewhere." He said not looking at her._

_"All right, Logan, I've had enough of your riddles. If you have something to say just say it. Where is it you think I oughta be? Who is it you think I should be keeping track of? And what the hell is going on with you today?" Jean's mood made a hundred and eighty-degree turn in a second and this prompted him to finally look at her. However, his mood was one to match hers._

_"Listen, Red…"_

_"Don't call me red."_

_"Fine, Dr. Grey! Why are you so interested in me all of a sudden? I thought you were head over heels for 'stick boy'."_

_"Watch it, Logan!"_

_"And speaking of the devil," Wolverine continued ignoring her curt tone of voice, "do you know where he is right now, Dr. Grey?" His tone was just as curt. Jean looked at him through narrowed eyes. She looked so upset. This was definitely not the kind of conversation he would picture them ever having. _

_"This is not about Scott and me, or about me and you. I just know that something's been bothering you all day, but pardon me for wanting to help." She started to walk away._

_"You are wrong. This is about you and him and…"_

_"I thought I made things very clear for you, Logan. I love Scott, we belong together and that is the end of it." She said turning back but not moving closer._

_"Does he know that?" The question was full of sarcasm._

_"I don't know what game you're playing, Logan, but I'd stop it if I were you." Her gaze was now mean. He could tell he had just gone to her bad graces, but he refused to back down._

_"I'm not the one playing games. Just answer my question. Do you know where he is right now?" Why am I doing this to her?_

_"Well, if only to know where are you going with this. He is with Ororo finishing up some..."_

_"But of course he is." Wolverine said cutting her off, a mock of a smile forming on his face. _

_"What are you saying?" Was that pain in her voice? He remained silent for a minute immediately feeling the weight of sacred lines crossed. _

_"I'm sorry Jean. This is none of my business, and please, stay away from mine." He said suddenly feeling guilty for what he had just done and walked away leaving her mad and confused._

_Oh Jeanie, why did I do that?_ Wolverine rubbed his face hard in frustration. He had allowed his temper to get the better of him and had hurt someone he cared about so much. He has been mad at himself for that since. He was mad at himself, mad at Cyclops, at the whole damn situation; at times, even questioning his decision to come back to the X-Men and sticking around. He knew why he came back. He came back for Jean, and he came back to see if the Professor could help him find some answers about what had happened to him. But now those reasons were gone. When he decided to stay and fight along side the X-Men, he was pretty much giving up on his past. And Jean…

Wolverine looked up again. This time the distance to Storm's loft was shorter. He had gone halfway up and was now sitting on the landing of the stairs, unconsciously perhaps? Trying to reach the unreachable. He was so close to her and yet so far. The physical distance playing no part. "It hurts a little." Wolverine whispered and then laughed at himself. He was jumping from one emotion to the other in the blink of an eye. His emotions were reflecting his thoughts. From thinking of Jean and feeling guilty to thinking of Storm and feeling…just so damn much. It hurt a little.

_"It hurts a little." Storm said sounding almost sad._

_"What?" He responded without stopping the continuous slashing that he was giving to the tree bark. _

_"What you are doing. It hurts a little that you are taking your frustrations out on this tree. Surely it is not the root of your problems." They were both aware of the pun but neither was laughing. _

_"You got that right, darlin'." There wasn't even a look or a pause in his actions. Storm approached him and gently touched his hand just shy of the gash made by the protruding of his claws. Her touch made him freeze. _

_"I am not kidding, Logan. It hurts a little. As you know, I am connected to nature and nature to me. Even these trees speak to me through the elements they interact with. They wonder why you have chosen to hurt them and want you to stop. So do I." Wolverine looked at her surprised, then lowered his gaze._

_"Sorry. I didn't know." He backed away and retracted his claws suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. _

_"Perhaps you should try talking to someone." His demeanor immediately spoke of reluctance. She might've noticed, but it didn't faze her. "Logan, we are more than a group of unwanted superheroes. We are a family and we have learned to rely on each other. Clearly you do not get along with Scott," At the mention of his name he became even more tense, especially coming from her lips. "and I just saw Jean. Apparently you two had a, shall we say, bump in the road. But I am here. It would be nice to be noticed once on a while." Wolverine let out a big chuckle. This day, of all days, that I've been noticing every single thing she's done she dares say that. "Did I say something funny? All right fine, it is quite obvious you do not take me seriously. I am sorry I asked." Storm started to leave and she looked hurt. His actions were more out of reflex when he grabbed her with both hands by her arms turning her around to face him, keeping her from leaving. Perhaps he should have let her go. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything. I do take you seriously, you don't know how much." Oh shit, did I say that out loud? She looked at him confused and he started to panic. He needed to say something and soon. _

_"What do you mean by that, Logan?" I'm thinking! What a fucking idiot I am. If I could I would be kicking my stainless adamantium ass until next Christmas. "Logan?"_

_"What I mean is that I'm not good at showing that I care, I mean, that I pay attention, but I do, and because of that you don't know how much I take you seriously, because I don't show it." Wolverine finally stammered, all the while studying her face to see if she was buying his explanation. Storm frowned, but let it go._

_"I see. Well, if that is the case then talk to me. Maybe I can help but first, would you let go of me?" She said looking down at his hands that were still holding her. His eyes followed hers and he immediately took his hands off of her and put some distance between them. "Thank you." She said smiling for the first time since their conversation started._

_"Sorry, Storm, but I don't think you can help me with this." Definitely not by just talking to me. You would need to do much more than that. Like dumping 'red eye'. "Besides, I'm just too angry right now to have a sane conversation with anyone."_

_"Is that what happened with Jean?" She inquired softly, like not wanting to pry yet wanting to know just the same. A thought occurred to him. Did she want to just know, or did she need to know? If he wasn't going to pursue Jean anymore, was that going to affect her relationship with the 'leader of the 'x harem'? Some friend you are Storm! "Logan?" The thought was causing his bad temper to raise again and it gave him the courage to find out._

_"Why do you ask? Would it make things easier for you if Jean and I were the best of buddies? It would sure keep her entertained." His words were bitter and loud, and unfortunately for him, impossible to take back no matter how much he wanted to. Storm was shocked by the sudden change in his behavior and was becoming a little angry herself._

_"What do you mean by that? I am sure you can understand that it is better for all of us to get along. Whatever you and Jean have is none of my business, but it will also not help matters." Storm moved closer to him to look at his face. "Is that what is bothering you? She made a decision and you can not deal with it, can you?" _

_"And what about you? Can you deal with her decision?" He said closing the gap a little more. "Then again, I'm sure you'll find a way to work around that." Their conversation was turning more heated by the second. His hard face and closed fists were expressions of his anger. The distant but growing ferocious rumble of the thunder and the darkening heavens were hers. _

_"I do not understand what you are implying. Jean is right. You are unrecognizable today and down right impossible. I came here to offer a hand, to listen, to try and help you, connect with you. You like to think of yourself as a loner, but here you do not have to be alone. We are here with you. I am here. Not because I was told to or because I have to, but because I care. I care about you. And I wish you could care about…us, all of us. Jean is not the only one who can…" She silenced herself, and with her silence the heavens above became calmer, clearer, normal. "She is not the only one." A furious gust of wind came to them and lifted her up. Fallen leaves levitated above his head and he narrowed his eyes to keep anything from falling into them. He wanted to say something, do something, but he didn't move and then, she was gone. Nature was part of Storm and he was left alone in it. In these woods that were part of the mansion's terrain, he came to find solitude and sometimes solace. It was becoming his sanctuary, but right now he felt unwelcome. He figured nature felt as she did, so he left. But he didn't just leave; he followed. He didn't want to have to explain himself why. He just knew that he couldn't lose her even though he didn't have her. Her words were confusing him. She really didn't know what he was talking about. How could that be possible? After all that he'd seen and heard. Could I be wrong? He dared not allow himself to hope, but he kept running. Of all the things that were said, only four words were pushing him to keep going, to try and fix the mess he had just made. Four words that put the awful day on a whole new perspective for him. 'I care about you.' She cared about him. He ran and looked, but he didn't find her. Wind-rider, where have your winds taken you? He had no answer. _

_Wolverine made his way to Storm's loft and crouched by the door gently putting a bunch of wild flowers on the floor. He looked at the note one last time and studied the words unsure if they were enough, or perhaps too much. 'I'm sorry 'Ro. I'll take your hand, I need your ear. I need you.' He was certain of one thing; they were the truth._

I know you got my note, Storm. I think you're still too angry with me to let me down that easily. But if all I've heard about you is true, I know you'll forgive me. Right now it all feels like wishful thinking, but I have to believe it. How different would all be. How different would all feel, smell, taste…if you were mine, if you were with me, if you could love me. You'd breathe new life into me. I wouldn't care about my enigmatic past with you in my future. I would give up everything, give everything without regrets. I would strive to make myself worthy of you, a better man because of you. The very waves of time I'd halt to be able to give you eternal love, and yet I know you will always give me more than I can ever offer. I long to lose myself in your arms and be protected by your rivers of calmness. Your inner strength would be enough to break down the walls that imprison me. The light of your soul would erase the nightmares and I would be free to dream. And I know your love would save me. You would be my tempest and my calm, the one who leads and follows, and would always be by my side. This man would never be anything but whole if you could love me.

Wolverine realized that it was not just wishful thinking. He had spent the whole day trying not to reach this moment, trying not to face himself. How far can a man run from the truth that is in his heart? He loved her. It was as simple as that. The moment he stopped pretending he felt free. The moment he started accepting it he felt happy. The thought of her, her presence that he could feel even out here on the stairwell had finally given him enough peace to fall asleep. But she was always going to be with him because she was in his heart and he was never going to let her go.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Sorry about the bolding, didn't realized. Thanks for your reviews.

Chapter 6

She was observing him. Among all men he stood out. She found him beautiful inside and out. To her, the former overwhelms the latter. His features were those of a handsome man and he had a certain clean-cut image. Gentile and at the same time, strong. A former pupil, now a teacher, a leader; he was simply the man she loved. Just recently her love for him was tested. Temptation came knocking at her door with undeniable force and determination, but at the end true love prevailed. How could it not? The feelings binding them have always been the truest from the very moment they laid eyes on each other.

Right now, her loving eyes were on him and she was seeing beyond the man she had promised her love to. He was frowning and looked worried, his mind was elsewhere and his hands had gone lazy on her skin, the massage to her aching foot apparently forgotten. She didn't need to reach inside his mind to see to where his thoughts had gone. They shared a psychic rapport that allowed her to feel what he was feeling, to see what he was thinking. They were really as one. "Scott?" Her voice broke the long lasting silence, but her voice was too soft and his mind was too far. "Scott?" She tried again a littler louder. He still didn't answer or moved. "If you keep thinking about her you'll have a very jealous woman to deal with." Jean crossed her arms over her chest and rested her back heavily on the headboard to emphasize her point. This time her words were even louder and finally registered.

"What? Who?" Cyclops answered not totally focused on their conversation.

"Ororo. You've been thinking about her all day long and part of the night. I'm starting to get worry." Jean made a serious face and arched an eyebrow at him. Her demeanor was one of a woman asking for an explanation. He looked at her and studied her face confused by her reaction. Seeing this she let out a little laugh and saw relief wash over him. "Relax, honey, I'm just kidding." She reached out and touched his hand that was still lying on her broken foot.

"You need to work on your timing." Cyclops took her hand and gave it a little kiss. "You know, I think you should've talked to her instead of me. I mean, you two have been best friends since day one."

"I know that, but under the circumstances, it needed to be you. You are our leader, and when the time calls for it, she shares that responsibility with you. I sense the way she is feeling and eventually, I'll talk to her, but right now she needs to talk to someone who understands best what she is dealing with. Besides, you are her friend too."

"I know but, that is the problem." Cyclops stood up abruptly. "Because I am her friend, I know her. I know what her struggle is. I think you know too. How am I supposed to go to her and tell her that she needs to put those things aside and toughen up because in our position we have no room for doubts?" He started pacing the room throwing his arms around almost never glancing at her. Like he was having the conversation with himself. "I can't tell her that. I won't. It would be unfair. You know how many times I have struggle myself; always trying to keep it together, not allowing myself to doubt in what I'm doing, why I'm doing it. It is not easy to go out there with people depending on you, people who trust that you know what you are doing. People who follow your orders because you are supposed to have the answers no matter how tough the situation. Do you think they stop to think? That they ever realize that sometimes I, their leader, it's terrified about making a mistake and that they would be the ones to pay for that mistake? My mistake!" Jean was following him with her gaze at all times, taking in what he was saying. They have been down this road before. He was right, she knew about his own struggles, and once again she would need to be there for him. She would help him find his center so he could help Storm find hers. "The way 'Ro is today comes from all that she's lived through, but above all, from all that she's believed in. Asking her to put that aside would be like asking her to betray herself." He finally sat back down on the bed in a slump. He rested his elbows on his knees and supported his forehead on his hands. Jean approached him and put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. Then she spoke.

"You don't have to ask that of her. Nobody is telling you to do that. What she needs is to know that you understand how she feels and that we, as a team and as a family are in this together. As long as we are together and take care of each other everything will be fine." Cyclops grabbed one of her hands and pulled her inviting her to sit by his side.

"I guess you're right. I mean, it's a start." He looked and smiled at her tenderly.

"Did you ask her about the training exercises?"

"Yeah."

"And?" She inquired when he said nothing else.

"And, she is reluctant to do it. I guess she is right, it is perhaps too soon."

"And I think now is the right time. The sooner you get over this, the better. This training is important for you two. If you are on the same page, working as one, the rest just falls into place. Surely you explained that to her."

"Sort of." Jean gave him a questioning look. "I told her I didn't want to pressure her and she promised to think about it."

"I take it she hasn't answered you yet."

"What do you think all that thinking I was doing was about?"

"Well, and what are you waiting for?" Cyclops looked at her not understanding and she rolled her eyes exasperated.

"What? You mean you want me to get her answer now?" He straightened his posture and was now at eye level with her. "I can't do that now, it is late and she is sleeping. I'll ask her tomorrow." Jean closed her eyes for a moment as if she was in deep concentration while he looked at her intrigued.

"Not right now she is not." She said opening her eyes.

"What?"

"She is not at sleep. She's been meditating and she is quite calm. Besides, you know what they say, there's no time like the present."

"Jean, I don't know."

"Look Scott, I know you. You have a soft spot for our resident goddess. We all do. But if you don't go right now, she may ask you for more time, probably even throw a little philosophy into her argument and the next thing I know I'll be doing the talking for you. So just go and get it over with." They laughed at both the truth and hyperbole within her statement. "Seriously, now is the right time. It'll be fine." He saw the smile on her face and felt the little pads on his back as a last sign of encouragement and he took it. Cyclops kissed her forehead, stood up and walked decisively towards the door. He opened it and looked back at her.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." He left the room and closed the door.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the silence of the night two hearts beat inspired by the same woman. One is calmed but the other beats fast with nervous apprehension. Loud and heavy steps pace the rhythm of one heart while the other is awakened. A smell fills the air and it is recognized. This heart is calmed no more.

Love is the strongest of feelings. It transforms us into a mass of contrasts. It makes us invincible and vulnerable, laugh and cry, fight and surrender. _How far can a man run from the truth that is in his heart? _This man chooses to fight.

Scott Summers walks through the dark mansion debating in his mind what to say once he reaches his destination. He hopes he is doing the right thing and that he can find the correct words, unaware that that is the least of his problems. "And where do you think you are going, Bub?" Wolverine asked, as he stood up on the landing of the stairwell looking defiant. Cyclops looked at him surprised at finding him there.

"Logan! What are you doing here at this hour?" He started to climb the stairs slowly but steadily.

"I asked you a question." Wolverine took a couple of steps down to block his way.

"So did I." The two men were now face to face looking into each other's eyes, or so was Wolverine's intention. Cyclops' special glasses had him at a disadvantage. For a tense moment neither of them spoke.

"I am here to see 'Ro. Would you get out of my way?" Cyclops finally said and tried to move past Wolverine, but he put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"You are not going anywhere." His voice had a hint of a threat.

"Must you defy me in everything?" It didn't take them long to get angry, but surprisingly both managed to keep their voices down. At his question Wolverine leaned closer to Cyclops' face.

"When need be. Especially when something stinks!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cyclops said, taking Wolverine's hand off of him roughly and stood his ground.

"Do you pay these late night visits often? Is this how much you love Jean, trying to convince Storm to sleep with you? Aren't you happy with just one woman?" Wolverine let out the frustrations of that whole day in those questions. To him, Cyclops was the bad guy and with him he needed no pretences. This time, Cyclops pushed him aside and reached the landing of the stairwell. Wolverine's words sunk in fast. He realized what the other man was saying and wondered where he got the nerve to think such things of them. And if he thought that of Ororo, what was he doing guarding her door? The way he was acting it was almost as if he was…_No, it can't be._

In what it seemed a response to his thoughts, Wolverine moved and stood in the first step of the next flight of stairs once again blocking his way. Cyclops saw this and moved to rest his back against the window opposite Wolverine so they were facing each other again. "And what about you? What do you want with her?" Cyclops nodded towards Storm's door as he asked the question neither confirming nor denying Wolverine's accusations. He wanted to know his intentions with his friend, but mostly, he wanted to irritate him. _It is pay back time._ He thought amused.

"That is none of your business." Wolverine's posture was one of a man ready for action.

"You know what I think? I think you envy me, lusting after every woman I have; first Jean and now 'Ro, though who can blame you. And look at you, standing there in all your glory wanting to dictate what I do or not with 'Ro, but you won't say what your interest in this matter is. Like you have the right to come between us. Please!" Cyclops moved forward making his intentions very clear, he was going upstairs. Wolverine couldn't contain himself any longer. From the moment the other man arrived he had wanted to tear him apart. He launched himself at him and pinned him against the wall with his left forearm pressing hard against his throat almost completely interrupting his intake of air, ready to unleash his wrath.

"You stay the hell away from her you hear me, or I swear to God."

"What's the matter, Logan? You can come after my girl, but I can't come after yours?" His words were coming out choked but still he managed to let out a sarcastic laugh. "Wait, I'm wrong about that. They're both my girls and you can't have either." Lost in their intense fight, both men let out their rage, time and place completely forgotten. At Cyclops' last remark, Wolverine's right hand claws came out dangerously approaching Cyclops' face.

"Storm decides who she is with, you son of a bitch, not you!" The claws were draw back to increase momentum and Cyclops grabbed his glasses ready to fire his beams, but neither had the chance to attack the other as a bolt of lightning hit the ground near the window they were by in unison with an ear piercing thunder. Around the mansion, scared voices could be heard but nobody dared to come out of their rooms. Storm was at the top of the stairwell looking at them. Her eyes were of a luminescent white and tiny bolts of lightning were coming out of her fingertips and eyes while distant thunders still perturbed the night. The two men were frozen in place at the sight.

"Logan, take your hands off of Scott and sheathe your claws now!" Wolverine gave Cyclops a hard look before doing what he was told. Storm started descending the stairs but then stopped when she heard the Professor's voice in her head. 'Storm what is going on? I sense such anger and even loathe. The students are scared. That thunder, was that you?' "Yes Professor. I did it to diffuse an altercation between Scott and Logan. But do not worry, I will take care of the situation." Storm spoke out loud to let them know she was talking to the Professor. 'Yes, I know it's them but, are you sure you don't want me to take care of this Ororo?' "I assure you Charles, that they will be dealt with." Her serious attitude was more than palpable. 'Very well.' After a moment Storm continued down the stairs intentionally stopping two steps from the landing, giving her an overpowering presence unaware that to them she has always had that.

Wolverine was standing as far from Cyclops as it was possible and was trying to avoid eye contact with her. Still, he decided to try and explain what she had just seen and heard. "Storm I…" Both of them said at the same time, surprising each other. Storm immediately raised both hands with her palms facing them to halt their excuses.

"If you think I want an explanation you are sadly mistaken." The two men were taken aback by her statement and braced themselves for what was coming. Wolverine was the closest to her and his hair was starting to stand on end by the static that was radiating from her. Pouring rain started to fall and the wind picked up, shaking the trees. "Each of you might think you have a good reason for this spectacle, but you will tell those reasons to no one, not tonight. Tonight, you will listen." Storm lowered her hands and crossed her arms over her chest. "How far do you plan to take this private war of yours? As far as I am concerned this ends tonight. We have tried to be understanding and we have tried to stay away from your business hoping that you would find a way to settle your differences. At times, we even have had to tolerate your behavior, but not anymore. When your behavior becomes a bad example for the children we are responsible for and obviously dangerous, you make it _my_ business. Scott," Cyclops looked at her at the mention of his name. He had been looking at the floor and when he lifted his head, he saw Wolverine was doing exactly the same. "I expected better of you than to be the participant of a brawl in the middle of the night. This thing between you two has gone too far and enough is enough. How can we lead, how can we teach these children about right and wrong, about accepting and understanding, if we ourselves behave like we do not know better? And that is what is disappointing about all this, because I know you do know better. And Logan," It was Wolverine's turn to look at her but he just couldn't find the nerve. She seemed to have a power over him that made him act out of character. "When you decided to stay with us you knew there were rules, among other things, that you were going to have to abide by. You know you are welcome here and we can use someone like you in our team. You have our respect and our loyalty, but we need to be sure we have yours and it starts with Cyclops. The Professor brought us together, but out in the field Cyclops is our leader and you have to accept that, otherwise you cannot be part of this team." Storm's voice was only loud enough for them to hear, but her tone had the impact of a thunder. Wolverine looked at her fully understanding the meaning of her words, however, he also saw in her eyes the hope that he would accept them and stay, rather than rebelling and leave. An uncomfortable silence settled between them, aggravated by the calmness outside. Storm's emotions were more under control after her little speech and her eyes were normal again.

"I'm sorry, Storm. I promise you this won't happen again." Cyclops' words were as full of determination as they were sincere. Wolverine felt her eyes on him and lifted his gaze from the floor once again. The hope he had seen in them before was now a silent plea. She really wanted him to stay, but not for the reasons that he would've hoped.

"I…can try. Sorry for waking you." He started to leave but stopped himself when he noticed Cyclops moving in the opposite direction.

Cyclops walked up to her and took her hand in his and said in a soft voice. "I actually came here because I needed to see you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? It is late."

"No, it has to be tonight." He insisted while caressing her hand with his thumb knowing well that Wolverine was watching him.

"Alright." She responded, frowning slightly at the gesture.

"Storm…" Wolverine tried to protest, but was immediately cut off by Cyclops.

"Logan, you said it yourself, it's her decision." Cyclops smiled at him maliciously and then made his way to her room. Storm followed him with her gaze and then turned around to face Wolverine, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Logan, we need to talk, but we will do it some other time. Goodnight." He didn't answer her; he just walked away thinking when ones life is over, what is there to talk about? In his mind, she had made her choice and he'd lost.

Storm saw him walk away, suddenly feeling a tremendous sadness, his sadness. However, like she had said, it was a conversation for another time. She sighed heavily and climbed the stairs to her room.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Boy, you sure let him have it!" Cyclops said as soon as she entered her room.

"I let you both have it. Scott, what is going on between the two of you? You were just about to kill each other." She said standing in front of him.

"You mean you didn't catch anything of our argument? Well," He continued when she shook her head no. "You are in for a big surprise."

"Why? What were you arguing about?"

"I'll tell you, but first let me say what I came here to say." He sat on her bed and padded the mattress letting her know that he wanted her to sit next to him, so she did. "I need you to listen to me, ok?" She gave him a simple nod. "First of all, it wasn't my idea to come talk to you this late. Jean suggested that now was a good time. Of course, she didn't count on the hound guarding your door." He said referring to Wolverine with annoyance. "And again I'm sorry about what happened. And second, I came here for your answer." Storm tried to speak but he placed a finger over her lips. "Please, hear me out. With what happened at Stryker's settlement we can now be sure of two things. One, that our lives have gotten a lot more complicated. It is obvious that the public in general is not welcoming our existence with open arms. The Professor thinks, and I'm sure you can agree, that what we saw at Alkali Lake was just the tip of the iceberg. Who knows what new threats are waiting for us, especially after what Magneto did and his escape. Stryker's plan to eliminate mutants was a secret operation not even the president knew about. It would be naïve of us to think that it was the only one. As X Men we're not here only to protect the mutants in this institution or the mutants out there, we are going to have to be prepared to protect the base line humans as well. I mean, we've already been doing that, and I'm sure these hateful men with deadly agendas and no faces wouldn't mind sacrificing some of their own in order to eliminate the rest of us. Which brings me to number two." Cyclops took her right hand in his left hand and entangled his fingers with hers. They were sitting so close together there wasn't any space between their bodies. However, this posture that is perhaps reserved for lovers, was more than comfortable for these two intimate friends. "I understand what you had to do at Alkali Lake, the challenge you faced. You are my friend and I know you, and believe me when I tell you that I know how difficult this life we have chosen to live, this side we have chosen to fight on can get. I've been there. I've faced the fear, the struggle, and I've had to make the tough decisions as well. More than once I've felt like giving up, but do you know what kept me going? It was you, all of you. Jean, you, the Professor, Kitty, Bobby, all these kids. The old ones, the new ones and the ones to come. You are my family and my friends. No matter how I felt I always found the strength to continue because I knew that I was not alone. Just like you are not alone. We love you and need you and we are very grateful to have you, but you also have us. And that is why this new training is so important, especially for you and me. Even though the Professor hates the term, the war has started and I want us to survive it." Their faces were inches apart. His words ended almost in whispers. Storm's face was now like an open book to him and he could see that she was touched by both his determination and his sincere friendship and love. She disentangled her arm from his and stood up from the bed, then slowly walked to her window. He followed her with his gaze.

"You speak well, my friend. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your kind words. However, the answer you seek I have had for a very long time. Although, it is nice to hear one is so highly regarded by her friends." Cyclops left the bed and turned around to look at her unsure of what she had meant. Storm saw this and smiled at him, then said. "When do we start?" Cyclops gave her his best boyish smile.

"I think we can start tomorrow afternoon. The training programs are all set." She nodded in silent agreement though it was barely perceptible with half her face hidden in shadows. For the first time he realized they had been talking with the lights off, the soft moonlight the only source of light in the room. Storm remained silent for a while and he figured she was waiting for him to start the impending conversation. He even considered suggesting that they had that conversation later but he knew she wouldn't accept that. _Like Jean said, there's no time like the present. _He thought and started talking knowing it was time to face the music. "Now, about the argument…"

Cyclops was alone with Storm now so he rushed and stood in front of her impossibly close. He lifted his hands to frame her face and pulled her to him. He started to kiss her face here and there until his lips found hers. At first, his kiss was tender, but soon it became more passionate. She was reluctant for just a moment before giving in to the passion they were both feeling, circling his neck with her arms to deepened the kiss. His hands were now on her waist caressing down and up, then he brought them around to the front to undo the buttons of her robe. Ever so slowly, he took it off and let it drop to the floor. He slid his fingers under the spaghetti straps of her nightgown, taking them out of the way while kissing her shoulders. He moved his mouth to her neck and she tilted her head to the side to give him easy access. He continued by leaving a trail of kisses on his way back to her lips, backing her up until they fell on her bed. They were enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together, the feel of pulses rising, the overwhelming passion, the intense exploration of each other's mouths…

For an instant the dark night was as clear as day when distant lightning bolts once again touched the earth bringing Wolverine back to reality, waking him up from the torturous daydream. He looked out the window and pondered if those lightning bolts were representative of the way Cyclops was making her feel. He caught his reflection in the window glass and didn't recognize himself. He turned away. "Damn it, woman. Those should be my kisses, my hands and my body. I should be the one making you feel that way, not him." Wolverine said, feeling the anguish as he paced his room over and over. "How can this be happening? How can Jean not know what he is doing? She is a telepath, for God's sake. She has to know." He went silent for a moment analyzing his own words. "She must know. But if she does that would mean that they are…sharing this guy!" _Oh God, that is worse. _He sat down on his bed dreading the possibility.

"You did what?" Storm asked incredulously.

"I know. I'm sorry." His apology sounded more like a plea.

"I can not believe you let him believe that you and I were having an affair! Why did you do that?" The sound of the thunders became louder.

"Ororo, please, you are going to wake up the children again." Storm raised her opened hand above her head. The thunder outside began to quiet and the lightning bolts to disappear as she slowly closed her hand into a fist, a tiny version of the previous lightning bolts were coming out of it. It was as if she had trapped Mother Nature in her hand. Aside from the light rain and the soft wind, the weather was normal again. She lowered her fist and brought it in front of his face as if to demonstrate.

"Happy? Now answer my question, Scott." She demanded.

"I felt humiliated, angry, disgusted and even afraid when, out of nowhere along come this man to threaten my relationship with Jean, her love for me of which I was so sure. I had to swallow my pride and let her deal with it even though I just wanted to put him in his place." At his words Storm calmed herself, the electricity within her fist completely gone. "I just thought that she deserved better than to have me behaving like a insecure adolescent, fighting over her affections, throwing out the window all we've built together all these years. But when I saw him tonight, all of a sudden in the position where I was before, I couldn't help getting back at him. Making him feel the way he has made feel. What a better lesson than to make him experience what does it feel like when someone tries to take away what you love the most?" By now Storm's hand was on his shoulder and she was looking at him with understanding. "I admit I got a little carried away though." She smiled at him.

"That was certainly a risky move."

"It was worth it." He smiled back at her.

"I understand, Scott, but Jean loves you. That is something you can always be certain of. It is clear that she wants nothing to do with Logan. I do not think there is any more need for you to confront him. Besides, I do not see how this confrontation is supposed to make him feel that way."

"My God, you still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" She asked him not understanding.

"That argument was not about him and Jean, or me cheating on her, it was about _you_?"

"About me? What do you mean?" He turned to face her as if to make sure that she would understand him once and for all.

"He was mad about you and me because he is interested in you. I think he is falling for you. Although, by the way he reacted, more than falling, it is as if he has already crashed."

"Are you saying that he may love me?" He could see that she was genuinely surprised. She looked around the room pondering his words. Could it be possible that after all this time when she was thinking she didn't have a chance with Logan because he was in love with Jean, that he was actually in love with her? When did that happen? The events of the day came rushing down on her like a river. It all made sense now. The riddles, his strange questions and his bad temper, not to mention his enormous stupidity, oh goddess, and he was even threatening Scott's life over me. Then she remembered the flowers that were left by Wolverine in front of her door and the words she had read on his note, words that all of a sudden became more meaningful. She stood up and walked to her dresser trying to have a private moment away from Cyclops, however, he had a clear view of her face that was reflected on the mirror hanging above her dresser.

"Oh no, was that a smile, 'Ro? What's with women and this guy? Don't tell me you have a thing for him too?" He said walking up to her. "Well," He sighed. "At least he is not after Jean anymore, but I still don't approve and if he hurts you, I will kick his ass." She immediately looked at him dubiously. Recognizing the difficulty of such task, he added. "I may have to cheat, but I'll do it." They both laughed for a little while even though they knew he was being serious. After they quieted down their laughter, Cyclops became serious again and he looked directly into her eyes. "He was right about one thing though; it is your decision. Take care of yourself and remember that I'm here for you if you need anything." He hugged her and she hugged him back, then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Scott, for everything."

"You're welcome." He walked to the door and she followed him. He opened it and stepped out, but instead of closing the door she walked out of the bedroom after him. "Where are you going?" He asked her suspecting her intentions.

"I am going to talk to Logan." She said matter-of-factly.

"Now? Can't you chew his sorry ass tomorrow?"

"I could not get any sleep if I do not clear up this mess right now." She started descending the stairs.

"But 'Ro…"

"Scott." She said simply but it was enough. He sighed giving up.

"Fine. He had it coming anyway. Goodnight, 'Roro." Cyclops went past her and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the mansion's halls.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thanks a lot for your feedback. I'm glad you are liking this fic. This is my own personal favorite chapter so far.

Chapter 9

"What the hell am I doing here?" Wolverine said standing up from his bed. "I'm going upstairs and I'm going to put an end to this. I love you Storm, and I'm going to fight for you. I don't care if right now you want him and not me. I will kick that bastard's ass out of your life even if you fry mine afterwards." Wolverine said walking to his bedroom door with determination. Not a second later the sandal wood scent that was very much hers reached his senses and he stopped when he felt her standing outside his door. He didn't understand what she was doing there; he only cared about the fact that she was there and opened the door. She entered his room without saying a word and he closed the door behind her. She turned around to look at him and he saw that her expression hadn't changed one bit after their encounter on the stairwell. _What Storm, not another lecture? Get off my case would ya! _He tried to speak, but she spoke first.

"Scott lied to you." In truth, he didn't have the slightest idea why she had come to his room, but still her remark was truly surprising.

"What?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"He lied to you about he and I having an affair. It is not true, and even though I understand why he felt the need to lie to you the real question here is, how dare you? Where did you get such an idea, Logan?" Wolverine looked at her surprised and then sat down on his bed hiding his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what she was saying. His mind started to travel back in time, then to the present and back again. He re-lived the day in a matter of seconds, looking to find the answers to her questions, answers he thought he had if she were lying, but he knew she was not. _How did I dare indeed? _

"I…" He started, still covering his face.

"You what?" She demanded. He lowered his hands and stared at the wall not wanting to look at her but aware that she was keeping her eyes on him.

"I saw things, heard things that at the time seemed unmistakably the characteristics of two people that were…" He looked at her. "You know. And then he just told me to my face." His words started coming out in a stutter, but ended on a furious note.

"What things, Logan? What was it that you saw or heard?" He stood up abruptly matching her intensity.

"He has been following you around all day like a love sick puppy. All the private moments, the touching, the hugging, the damn kissing!" He was numbering each word with his fingers trying to make his case.

"What kissing? We did not kiss!" Storm became defensive and wondered how their positions changed so quickly.

"I don't mean a lovers kiss. I saw him kissing your forehead."

"And from _that_ you got an affair?"

"Well, and what about the other things? I heard him talking with you in whispers being very insistent. _'Ro I need this. It's got to be you. It has always been you and me." _Wolverine said trying to mock Cyclops' voice accompanied by his own mannerisms. Storm remembered the conversation and realized that he obviously didn't hear the whole thing, otherwise he wouldn't have thought the worst. She was inwardly amused by his mimics, but was careful not to exteriorize it since she needed to maintain her attitude. She was mad at him after all.

"Even though I feel insulted enough as it is, I shall explain to you what you have seen and heard was all about." She noticed that he already looked apologetic. "After what happened at Alkali Lake, I had some things to deal with." His expression immediately turned preoccupied. "Scott was worried about me. I asked him for some time alone to meditate and find my resolve. Logan…" She sighed taking a moment to look at him. Even though he was looking at her, he seemed lost in his own reverie and she wondered what thoughts were behind his intense gaze. However, she also wondered how could she make him understand how important was for all of them to keep their unity, their friendship and their trust in each other. She wanted to make him see that now that he was one of them, he was not just another mutant trying to escape the hostile world outside. He was part of something much more important, something that started being a journey of learning and understanding who and what they were, and to try and find a way to fit in and co-exist. A journey that had become a fight between those with gifts they didn't ask for, and those who thought that life started and ended with them, even though they were all humans. "In Kenya," Storm said sitting down on his bed suddenly changing her mind about giving him explanations. Instead, she decided to make him see the bigger picture. "…the land of my mother, life was simple. Every sunrise did not bring fear and a struggle for survival, and every sundown was not a time to mourn. We were all equal, children of the earth. Nobody ever took more than what they needed but everyone had enough to live. We did not have mutants' haters; we did not even know they existed. This life," She extended her arms as she said it, like trying to symbolically embrace their surroundings physically, mentally and emotionally with the gesture. "…is so much different. I do not have to explain to you why. I had a lot to learn when I came here. Many times, I longed to go back to my land where this hate and this injustice could not reach me, but I stayed. I stayed for two reasons, Logan." Storm studied his face to see if she still had his attention and saw that he was totally concentrated on her. "First, I realized there is no escaping this hate and this injustice. It is everywhere mutants exist. It does not just find us, it seeks us, and the only way to survive it is to stand and fight. I rather find a way to make them understand that we have the right to exist and to be here, but so far they do not want to listen. I do not like violence, but if the words fail, I will still be standing here." Wolverine was completely taken with her honesty and her bravery. He sat by her side, not too close but not too far.

"And number two?" He asked her showing sincere interest and she smiled.

"Out here, so far from the place I called home for many years of my life, I found a second home with people, who little by little, became like a family to me. Through times of hesitation and doubt, when I did not understand this world and its customs and the whole city felt like a prison, I always had the support and comfort of Jean and Scott. The Professor was our guide and our teacher, and in many ways like a father to us all, so we became like siblings. We share a special bond. They are the best friends I have ever known. I would do anything for them and they would do the same for me. We love each other and we protect one another, and we will never betray the faith we have put in each other." Storm said the last sentence more emphatically reminding him of his terrible accusations. Wolverine lifted his hands at chest level adopting a surrendering posture acknowledging his mistake, and then rested his arms on his knees and lowered his head. Storm reached out with her hand and gave his arm a little squeeze. "Logan, give him a chance. Give us all a chance and you will know what it is like to always have someone there to watch your back, to share the good and the tough times or simply enjoy the comfortable silence. I told you before, you do not need to be alone." Wolverine took a deep breath. He was looking at her hand on his arm while she spoke and enjoying her soothing touch. He took that very hand in his and squeezed it just a little, the very way she has done before.

"I know that what you say is true. I'm really starting to get what you guys are all about and I really want to belong here with you." At that moment, he met her eyes trying to make his message more personal than it was general. "Storm, 'Ro, I am really sorry for thinking that something was going on between you and him. I should've made sure instead of thinking the worst. Knowing you should've been enough for me to know that that was impossible, but it's just that Cyke really gets on my nerves." He said rolling his eyes.

"He gets on your nerves? You were about to kill him!" Wolverine sighed knowing that once more she was stating the truth. "Would you have killed him?" He noticed that her calmer voice carried a hint of fear. Fear of what he might answered, but he decided to be honest with her.

"I don't know, but I sure am glad you stopped me." He let go of her hand and stood up again turning his back on her. She left the bed as well.

"But why, Logan?" Her question didn't surprise him just as he was sure his answer was not going to surprise her, but he wanted to know how she would take it so he turned around to face her.

"Because I have feelings for you." He said looking into her eyes. As he had expected she was not surprised, however, what he didn't expect to see was doubt in her eyes.

Storm wasn't about to deny to herself that she had been attracted to Wolverine from the start, but after all that he did to try and literally steal Jean from Scott, how could she be sure of his feelings or his words? She wanted to make sure of what he was really feeling before letting him into her heart. After all, the most devastating storms are the ones that unleash within.

"I thought you loved Jean." It was a simple statement, but they both knew it represented much more than that.

"I thought so too, but I guess it was just infatuation." He said sincerely.

"And how do you know that now you are not just infatuated with me?" He took a couple of steps closer to her and raised his hand as if to touch her, but held himself back.

"Believe me, I know." Just as Wolverine with his heightened senses could perceive how others were feeling, Storm's bond with nature allowed her to be more sensible and perceptive as well. His words were full of truth and she could feel it in every fiber of her being. She smiled inwardly but still she needed to know more.

"When did this happen?" Wolverine started to pace in front of her.

"I have spent the whole day asking myself the same thing." He massaged his neck as if he were still pondering the question.

"And?" Storm asked when he didn't continue.

"And, the best answer I got was that it's been happening here and there; every time we were in the same room and every time I saw you." He stood in front of her again and saw that she was slightly frowning, evidently confused by what he had said.

"How do you mean?" He knew that what he was about to say was going to answer the question for both of them. He sat on his bed again to calm his nerves and didn't bother to question why he was in such state anymore, for the reason was standing in front of him. Storm remained on her feet.

"There's no denying that you are a very beautiful woman. The way you carry yourself, you have this aura of…how was it Rogue put it?" He paused thinking a moment. "Regality. However, what really caught my attention were the details."

"The details?" She repeated.

"The details that lie beyond your beauty and your powers. The details that make you so special and invaluable to me, to everybody in this whole mansion, to those outside that front gate, even if they never meet you." Wolverine saw that his praises were causing Storm to become embarrassed and thought that that was yet another beautiful quality of hers, her humbleness. But he was far from done. "The way you keep a piece of your land in your loft, I'm sure those plants help you feel less homesick. The way the Professor and the others trust you out there in the field and at a personal level, how responsible you are with what you say and what you do." The details he was naming were said at random as if he were brainstorming. "Everything you eat is that healthy stuff and you give it to the kids too. I've noticed you stay up until you are sure they are all sound asleep. I see you in them; the way you teach them, talk to them or lecture them when is necessary. They look up to you and respect you so much. They also love you a lot. Don't tell Jean, but I think you are their favorite." He said smiling at her and she returned the smile shaking her head slightly. "Everything you do you do it with love. You have this faith in the Professor's dream and the strength to see it through. It's not wonder why no matter how bad things look, they don't give up hope because they have you." Wolverine fell silent. He thought about what he had just said and couldn't believe how much he had apparently been observing Storm. While his flesh was lusting after Jean in what it seemed to him at this point an attempt to satisfy a moment of blind and fruitless passion, unconsciously his heart was helplessly and happily falling in love with Storm.

"How did you come to notice all of this?" Storm was really amazed with all the things he knew of her, even though she always felt left out when it came to his attentions. Her words brought him back to the present.

"I wouldn't know how to answer that. Up until this moment, I didn't realize how much of you have stayed with me in so little time. The important thing is that I noticed and that I know how you really are. Even though I don't know too much about your life or about your past, something that I'm really sure about is how you make me feel."

They stared at each other intently, her silent question hanging in the air between them. She was hoping that he would answer it without her having to ask it. As if reading her thoughts Wolverine started talking again with his heart on his sleeve, his eyes never leaving hers. "When you enter a room, you make me feel the need to be in my best behavior. Your sole presence demands respect, like before in the stairwell, and it has nothing to do with your powers. Although I have to say you should be careful where you aim those things." He pointed upward referring to her ability to manipulate lightning bolts. They both chuckled. Then he stood up and walked towards her. "Seriously though, I'm not myself when I'm around you. You are so centered and full of calmness that no matter how I'm feeling, it soothes me every time. I consider myself a wild man. Stryker even called me an animal, but the way you are with me tames the beast that lives inside me and I feel nothing but human." Storm became very aware of his closeness but she never lost her composure. "You have so many wonderful attributes that are in perfect harmony with your external beauty." He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips kissing it softly. She opened her mouth a little as if to say something, but he continued talking not giving her a chance. "Your incredibly beautiful white hair," He lifted his other hand to feel the softness of her hair, touching a strand from top to bottom. "…and your perfect skin." His finger caressed her cheek and then he moved his hand to cup the side of her face. "The hypnotic sway of your body and that radiant smile born of these luscious lips." He caressed her lips with his thump as he finished closing the tiny gap between their bodies. "How can a man not fall in love with you?" Wolverine let go of her hand to cup the other side of her face and slowly lowered his face to hers longing to taste her lips. Storm placed both of her hands over his and saw him close his eyes. "How could I not love you?" At this point, his words were almost inaudible. Their mouths were so close they could feel their breaths battling in the air. With his eyes closed he failed to see Storm's getting white, negating him the chance to escape the painful jolt of electricity she sent through his hands and that engulfed his entire body. So painful indeed that he jumped backward away from her bewildered.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" He rubbed his wrists where she had touched him and wondered when his healing factor was going to kick in and get rid of the pain he was feeling.

"First, you think I am betraying my best friend by having an affair with her boyfriend. Then, you tell me you think the world of me, and now you just want to treat me like I am easy. By the goddess, you have a way with women. You sure have a lot to learn." Storm was very calmed in spite of her words. He opened his mouth to protest, but realized he had no right so he apologized instead.

"I'm sorry, you are right. I stand corrected."

"If we are going to do this, you better wise up. First lesson, Logan, if you want to touch me, you have to earn it." She quickly left, not giving him a chance to respond; not that he was ready to. Wolverine stared for a while at the closed door, processing as fast as possible the whole conversation between them, making the occasional pause to insult himself. How could he have thought that the woman everybody thought could do no wrong was actually doing the worst thing possible? He felt ashamed and was furious with himself for being so stupid. And to top it all off, he had made a pass at her. After all the apologizing he did, he somehow managed to screw up again so quickly. _She is right. I do have a way with women. Too bad it is the wrong way. _By all means, he had all the reason in the world to feel like a complete loser and yet, he found his face frozen with glee. '_If we are going to do this.' _Of all the things she said, that one phrase was the most important. He looked up and mouthed a '_Thank you, guys.' _He didn't know which deity was responsible for his luck, God or her goddess, but he needed to thank somebody. In all seriousness, he realized that he had poured his heart out to her and there was no turning back, so he made a promise to himself. He would do whatever it took to make the most of this second chance at a real life and at a true love so he one day could have a past worth remembering.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ororo?" Jean called and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." As soon as Storm responded, she let herself in.

"Good morning." She said to Storm, who was busy making her bed. A bed she hardly slept in by the way she looked.

"Good morning, Jean."

"Sleep well?"

"Barely. I was entertaining last night. Hmm, do you mind?" Storm said pointing to the floor by the foot of her bed.

"So I heard. Actually, the whole mansion heard." Jean levitated two big pillows that were on the floor and carried them to her.

"Thank you. Yes, sorry about that." She put the pillows on their place and finished straightening the comforter.

"No need for apologies. Scott told me what happened. When I sensed their dispute I was about to intervene but you beat me to it. By the way, well done." Jean said applauding her silently.

"Somebody had to do it."

"Scott also told me you went to see Logan last night." Storm looked at her and saw her glee. She knew that her friend was dying to know what had happened between her and Wolverine, that probably that was the whole reason for her visit. She decided to make her work for it.

"Yes I did."

"And?" Jean inquired sensing Storm's playful mood.

"And I straighten things up with him."

"And?"

"And he apologized."

"And?" The more they played their friendly game, the bigger their smiles became.

"What do you want from me, woman?" Storm asked feigning irritation.

"Come on, 'Roro, between what Scott told me, the way he was acting all day yesterday and the things I saw, it is obvious that he wants to have something with you. So what did he say after you 'straightened things up with him' as you yourself put it?"

"Do not tell me you are seeing things too?"

"Ororo!" Jean said her name in a way that let her know she was done playing. Storm stood in front of Jean with her hands in front of her lower abdomen, fingers entangled.

"Let us just say that I think I will be able to fulfill your request."

"If by request you mean when I asked you to take him off my hands before some disaster occurred, I think you already did that. The real question is, when are you going to fall in _his_ hands?" Jean said winking at Storm.

"That is entirely up to him." Storm answered her with a seductive voice.

"That it is. Let's hope he plays his cards well. And he already started."

"What do you mean?" Storm said frowning suddenly.

"You'll see. Let's go have some breakfast. I'm starving." Jean took Storm by her arm and pulled her towards the door.

In the kitchen, Cyclops, Rogue and Bobby were having a conversation about the night events that consisted mostly of the kids wanting to know what had happened and Cyclops resisting telling.

"But Scott…" Rogue insisted.

"What happened last night is not open for discussion. You are not to mention that to her at all. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yeah." Both Bobby and Rogue answered in unison, disappointed that they couldn't find out what had made Storm so mad the night before. A few moments later, Jean and Storm entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." Jean said moving to stand next to Cyclops who was by the kitchen counter.

"Hello everybody." Storm said after her and did the same.

"Hi." Bobby and Rogue answered in unison once again.

"Good morning, ladies. Here you go." Cyclops handed Jean her cup of coffee and then turned to Storm. "Do you want a cup of coffee, 'Ro, or do you prefer juice?"

"I will have coffee today. I need it." Cyclops felt bad because he knew that he was in part to blame for the bad night she just had. He grabbed the coffeepot and was about to serve it when Wolverine interrupted him.

"I'll do that if you don't mind." Wolverine took the coffeepot from him and they stared at each other. A great feeling of déjà vu surrounded them. Wolverine finally moved and put the coffeepot back in its place. "Actually, Storm and I will have breakfast elsewhere." He said surprising everybody.

"We are?" Storm asked him more surprised than anybody else. He approached her and spoke to her softly.

"Just come with me, please? Trust me."

"All right but first, is there something that you want to say to Scott?" She looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Which would be great because there is something that Scott wants to say to you." Jean added, earning a big frown from Cyclops. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as neither man said a word.

"Logan." Storm's tone of voice let him know that he didn't have any other choice.

"Fine." He turned around to face Cyclops and addressed him. "Listen Cyke I'm sorry about last night, for thinking that you were…" Wolverine felt eyes on him. He turned to looked at Rogue and Bobby and found that they were paying close attention to the scene developing in front of them and decided that he didn't need to go into details. "That you were _smoother _than Casanova, and everything else." He finally said looking at Cyclops again.

"You call that an apology?" Cyclops said not entirely convinced.

"Scott!" Just like Storm has done with Wolverine, Jean was letting him know that he didn't have a choice either.

"All right look, I'm sorry too for not…" He also looked at Bobby and Rogue, who didn't dissimulate their interest. "For not helping you get your _foot_ out of your _mouth_." He smiled at Wolverine satisfied that he was able to respond in kind to his remark.

"You two are amazing!" Storm said looking at them with exasperation while Jean rolled her eyes feeling the exact same way.

"Bottom line is," Cyclops continued talking to Wolverine. "We are due for a fresh start." He extended his hand to Wolverine, who looked at it for a moment, but then took it.

"Agreed."

"That is better." Storm walked to the door and stopped at the threshold. "Shall we go, Logan?" Wolverine made an attempt to leave but Cyclops still held his hand; in fact he pulled him by it towards him.

"You better not hurt her." He warned him very seriously and in whispers, knowing well that Wolverine's abilities would allow him to hear him.

"That goes for the both of us." Jean added in the very same way. After his conversation with Storm the night before about the close friendship the three of them shared, he accepted their words as fair warnings, so he nodded. At that moment, Cyclops let go of him.

"Thanks for lending me your car." He said looking at Jean.

"No problem." He rushed to the door where Storm was waiting for him and placing a hand on the small of her back escorted her out. Jean and Cyclops took a seat at the table joining the still very curious Rogue and Bobby.

"That was an interesting interaction." Rogue commented to Bobby's surprise.

"An interaction that better not leave this room if you two don't want to spend the rest of the week doing dishes." Jean said looking back and forward between the two. Both kids almost buried their faces into their respective bowls of cereal as Jean and Cyclops shared a smile.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wolverine never figured Storm for an impatient woman, but he knew better after constantly telling her that they were almost at the very special place he had chosen for them to have breakfast. The fact that he had blindfolded her didn't help either. He was now carefully guiding her towards the spot he thought was the most appropriate.

"Logan, I feel ridiculous. Where are you taking me?" Wolverine couldn't help smiling at the thought that she was feeling a little vulnerable, a feeling that she obviously didn't like.

"Well, aren't you the same woman who was preaching to me about having faith in others last night?" His playful sarcasm didn't escape her attention.

"Yes, but how much longer do I need to have faith in you?" Hers didn't escape him either.

"Not much longer at all. We are here." He said, stopping her from taking another step and started to slowly take off her blindfold. Storm squinted as the sunlight hit her eyes with fury after having been in darkness for so long, but soon her sight cleared and she found herself looking at what seemed to be a piece of paradise. They were standing on the edge of a very high hill and from there, she could see the green grass full of multicolor wild flowers extend for miles. Long lines of leafy trees strategically aligned gave the place privacy, making them feel almost as if they were in their own piece of heaven. Another tree on the hill provided them with a natural canopy, the sunrays barely able to filter through it. There were birds flying around and singing joyfully. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; the place was filling her with energy and life. Wolverine saw her enjoying herself fully, comprehending that Storm really was a daughter of Nature and felt satisfied with the decision he had made.

"By the goddess, Logan, this place is absolutely breathtaking." She said to him without opening her eyes, not wanting to let go of the sensations she was feeling.

"I knew you would like it, that's why I chose it." There was such beauty around him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She caught him staring when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

"Like it? I love it. When I opened my eyes, for a moment it was as if I was back in Africa. It is wonderful how Mother Nature has managed to overcome the progress of the big cities." She said feeling proud. "How did you find this place?"

"I stopped here when I was coming back from Alkali Lake. Still this close to the mansion, I had a few doubts about going back." Wolverine answered her but he wasn't sure he should have said anything.

"Oh?" He knew what she was really asking, but he didn't want to go into details bringing back the memory of doubts that were now a thing of the past. He hoped that she would let it go.

"Yeah. But this place sort of helped me clear my mind. It is quite a view." He looked around to admire their surroundings once again. Then he started laughing like remembering something amusing.

"What?" She asked finding his laughter suspicious for some reason.

"When I was here that day, I remember thinking that this was a view better enjoyed in the company of somebody special." Storm lowered her head becoming pensive. It was obvious to her that he would have wanted to be with Jean in this place instead of her. Even though she knew that was a wish of his past, it still bothered her a little. "A second later," He continued not seeing the change in her. "I found myself thinking, _Storm would really like this place_." Storm raised her head quickly when she heard him say it and he looked at her just in time to see her bewildered expression. "I know, I surprised myself too. That's why I stayed a while longer to sort that one out." He shook his head remembering.

"And what did you come up with?" He saw in her eyes how important his answer would be to her, but he didn't have one to give her.

"A headache. I guess it's just one of those things that remain a mystery forever." It was the truth. At the time, and after thinking about it for so long, he just decided to come back to Jean and forget that Storm ever sneaked in his mind. Little did he know that soon it was him who was going to be in the eye of the storm.

Wolverine spread the blanket he had brought on the floor and invited her to sit next to him. He placed a basket in front of him and started taking things out of it.

"And what do we have here?" Storm said sitting by his side.

"This is our breakfast." He placed the food in orderly fashion, trying to do things as well as he could. "We have some French toasts, cheese omelet, corn flakes cereal, fruit, coffee and," He picked up a bottle and modeled it for her. "…orange juice."

"Orange juice? And I did not even have to tell you this time." They shared a laugh at her comment. "Logan, you are aware I cannot possibly eat all this?" She told him raising her eyebrows.

"I know, I just couldn't choose. I'll eat whatever you don't."

"Thank you. It all looks wonderful. I really appreciate this." Storm said all the while smiling.

"You're welcome." Wolverine opened the orange juice and poured two glasses.

"Tell me, Logan, why did you do all of this? What is the occasion?" He handed her a glass and she took it without taking her eyes off of him. Wolverine became serious knowing it was time for him to say what he needed and wanted to say.

"I wanted to apologize to you about last night, you know, for trying to kiss you. I was a total jerk. You were right to tell me off."

"Logan..." He raised his hand like asking her to let him finish.

"No, Storm. You were right and I was wrong. I was just so afraid to love you, but after telling you what I told you last night, the love I felt for you washed away my fears. I just went a little too far too soon." She could see that he was really sorry about what he had done.

"It is alright, Logan. Really." She tried to ease his mind for she had already forgiven him. When he continued talking, he was calmer and she felt that she had succeeded.

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm definitely staying. You are a big part of the reason why, but I also want to help you and the Professor bring an understanding about mutants, whether with words or action. Of course, I rather beat some sense into them, but I guess I'll try your way first." Wolverine saw her smile at his little joke and that encouraged him to continue. "Storm, like you said, you have given me a home, your loyalty and your respect, and I want you to know that you have mine."

"Even Scott?" The playfulness with which she asked the question was an undertone to the seriousness of her warning from the previous night; a warning he had taken to heart.

"Yeah, even Mr. Beam." He gave her a half smile and she nodded, not paying attention to the nickname. Storm knew it wasn't the first one and that it wouldn't be the last one either, but at least this time, there wasn't any bitterness in his voice.

"Thank you, Logan. I am glad." Wolverine took a small box from his jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"Here."

"What is this?" Storm took it looking at him questioningly.

"Open it." He prompted her. She opened it to find inside a gold ring with two tiny dolphins on top of it.

"Oh, Logan, it is gorgeous." She said flabbergasted.

"Look at this." He leaned closer to her and pointed at the ring. "You see how the dolphins are entangled? They say dolphins are one of the most loyal animals. I thought the ring was an appropriate remainder of our pact." She stopped looking at the ring and gazed at him, not understanding what he was referring to.

"What pact?" Wolverine took her glass of juice and put it aside along with his. Then he took her hand in one of his and covered it with the other.

"I know what I can expect of you as a teammate and as a friend. I want you to know what you can expect of me." He paused for a reflecting moment while she observed him. "I promise you that from this moment, and until my dying breath, that you will always have in me the most loyal of friends. I will guard your back, I will guard your steps and even watch over your sleep. I'd love to be the reason of your laughter and be the one you count on if you're feeling blue. I want us to share the good and tough times or simply the comfortable silence." Storm was moved by his words, especially when he recited what she had said to him not so many hours ago. "This ring," He said, taking the ring out of its box. "…is the symbol of my promise. Wherever you are, if we are ever apart, you will know that I'm still with you. This is the pact I want to make with you." He studied her eyes, waiting for a response from her, a word or a gesture to let him know that she accepted his offer.

"You have my promise too." Storm finally said and he put the ring on the ring finger of her right hand. Their eyes met in silence, both understanding the extent of the promises they've made. Wolverine handed her the glass of juice again and lifted his own to make a toast. He thought a moment looking for the right words.

"To ever lasting friendship and loyalty." Storm lifted her own glass meeting his halfway, making a clink when they clashed.

"Cheers." They drank some of the juice to complete the toast.

Wolverine lowered his glass and stared at her once again, admiring her beauty. There was still something that he needed to say, perhaps the most important thing of all, and looking at her he knew that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. There was not a doubt in his mind or in his heart.

"There is something else." He spoke softly and saw in her face that she knew what he was about to say, and he could swear that in her eyes was a longing for his words. "I love you 'Ro. I truly love you and I hope one day you can reciprocate the feeling." She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything. I just know that you are giving me a chance and I want to do things right by you. You loving me, it doesn't necessarily have to be now, it doesn't necessarily have to be urgent or perfect, even though I'm already dying to get lost in you." This time, he took both of her hands in his. He wanted her to see, to feel the truth that was in his heart. "I will do whatever I need to do to win your love. I would just like you to love me as if I was unique and be with you forever. But if you only were to give me a little piece of your heart, that would be enough, because it would be more than what I've ever known, and coming from you, more than glorious." Storm couldn't take it any longer. He was causing her heart to melt and she wanted to let him know that he had already started to win her heart. She freed her hands from his grip and took his face between them pulling him to her and she kissed him. She kissed him tenderly, she kissed him passionately and she kissed him lovingly. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but when he felt her warm lips on his, he snapped out of his shock. He placed his hands on her waist to steady himself and returned her kisses in kind. Then, she stopped as suddenly as she has started.

"What…?"

"You earned it. And Logan, you are unique." Storm laughed a little at his uncharacteristic perplexity and feeling proud at the same time by the effect she had over him. Her laughter finally made him react.

"I still felt the electricity." He said looking himself over.

"Me too." She said smiling. Wolverine shifted his position and started to serve breakfast not knowing what else to do. She had initiated the kiss, but he knew well that that was all that was going to happen between them for the moment. However, that kiss was going to keep him happy for quite a while. They fell silent for a long time. It was a comfortable silence, but he wanted to make the most of his time alone with her, so he started a new conversation. There were still things he wanted to talk about.

"Do you remember yesterday, when you told me that there were many things I don't know about you?"

"Yes, I do." Storm answered, wondering about the question.

"Maybe now would be a good time for you to tell me a thing or two." Wolverine said, making a reference to his suggestion from the day before.

"Alright." She gave him a happy smile. "Perhaps, I should start at the beginning."

"OK." Wolverine shifted his body to make himself more comfortable.

"Well," She started. "My mother's name was N'Dare and she was a beautiful Kenyan Princess. My father was David Munroe and he was a photojournalist from New York. The moment they met, they fell in love…" Storm continued sharing her life's stories, never failing to amaze Wolverine.

They will share many things and treasure every moment because they have a pact. It is a pact between two friends with an unspoken hope of finding true love.

* * *

The End

A/N: Would you like a sequel? This story was originally thougth as a trilogy, but I don't know if people would be interested in me continuing with the story. So, let me know.


End file.
